


Tongue Tied

by JesWithOneEss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesWithOneEss/pseuds/JesWithOneEss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a battle of wits and tongues... and a necktie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for DivaGonzo1 over at HumpDrabbles on Live Journal. It was quite a challenge to make this under 500 words!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or his friends.

“Love, have you seen my tie? I can’t find it any... where...”

Ron’s voice trailed off when he stepped into the bedroom, fingers frozen at his neck where he buttoning his crisp white dress shirt. His feet, clad in shiny black shoes, were stuck to the carpet as he stood unblinking at the sight in front of him:

Sitting at the edge of their bed, with her legs crossed and reclining back on her hands, was Hermione, completely nude. Well, not completely: she was wearing one piece of clothing: Ron’s long black tie around her neck. His eyes followed it down between her breasts where it rested at her navel.

“Bloody fu...”

“Found what you were looking for?” Hermione asked as she uncrossed her legs, widening them considerably, then crossing them again. Ron could only nod dumbly while trying not to drool onto his collar.

They have only been together for a year, experimenting with the perks of being in a relationship. But never had Ron walked in on her like this.

“I... I was looking for my... tie,” Ron mumbled, then groaned at how lame he sounded. Hermione giggled, and his neck and ears burned. He cleared his throat and tried again, taking a step towards the bed. “I mean, it looks like you found what I was looking for.”

“Then why don’t you come over here and... take it?” Hermione fingered the tie teasingly, draping it over one of her breasts.

Ron stood over her now, his dick swollen and hard inside his pants, fingers wrapped around the knot of fabric at her throat. His mouth pressed against her ear, and he whispered, “That was very bad, taking what isn’t yours, Hermione.”

He heard her suck in a breath when he said her name, and thought she might give in, but she recovered in a second and whispered back, “What’s yours,” she reached out and palmed the front of his trousers, “is mine. Isn’t that right?” She started rubbing her hand up and down, and he fought to stay in control, knowing the effort would ultimately be useless. She was always more clever than him, he thought, until now...

“Then you don’t mind if I have these then?” he replied, gathering her soft tits in his hands and flicking her nipples, making her breasts bounce. Ron snickered when she gasped, started panting, and her hand fell away. “What’s yours is mine... right?”

“Damn it, Ron,” she muttered before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down with her onto the bed, kissing him as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Together they divested Ron of his clothes until they were a tangle of naked limbs. All except for the tie.

“Keep it on. Looks good on ya,” Ron said with a grin before settling between her legs, smoothing his hands up and down her creamy white thighs, relishing the shiver that went through her body as a result.

“Just fuck me already.”

And he did.


End file.
